militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
38th Light Anti-Aircraft Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Anti-Aircraft Brigade |role=Air Defence |size= |command_structure=1st AA Division 2 AA Group |current_commander= |garrison=Duke of York's Headquarters |battles=The Blitz }} The 38th Light Anti-Aircraft Brigade (38 AA Bde) was an air defence formation of Britain's Territorial Army formed just before World War II, which protected London during The Blitz and later converted into an infantry formation for the liberation of Europe. Origins The brigade headquarters was formed on 28 September 1938 by duplicating the 26th (London) Anti-Aircraft Brigade at the Duke of York's Headquarters in Chelsea, London, as part of the expansion of Britain's Anti-Aircraft (AA) defences before World War II. It formed part of 1st AA Division, which came under Anti-Aircraft Command the following year.1 AA Division 1939 at British Military History The brigade was composed of searchlight units of the Royal Artillery (RA) and Royal Engineers (RE). By the outbreak of war on 3 September 1939, it had the following order of battle:AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files * 26th (London) Anti-Aircraft Battalion (London Electrical Engineers), RE (TA) – from 26 AA Bde ** HQ, 303, 321 and 339 AA Companies at Duke of York's HQ, Chelsea ** 301 Company at Shepherd's Bush * 27th (London) Anti-Aircraft Battalion (London Electrical Engineers), RE (TA) – from 26 AA Bde ** HQ at Streatham ** 304, 305, 306 and 390 AA Companies at Westminster * 75th (Middlesex) Searchlight Regiment, RA (TA) – formed May 193975 SL Rgt at RA 39–45Litchfield, p. 180. ** HQ and three S/L Batteries at Cowley, London * 38th AA Brigade Company, Royal Army Service Corps World War II In August 1940, the Royal Engineers AA battalions were transferred to the Royal Artillery and were termed Searchlight Regiments. By now, the 27th (London Electrical Engineers) had been transferred to 47 AA Bde covering Southampton,27 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45 and had been exchanged with 35th (1st Surrey Rifles) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Arillery.35 S/L Rgt at RA 39–455 AA Division 1939 at British Military HistoryLitchfield, p. 173.1st Surrey Rifles at Regiments.org In October, 38 AA Bde was joined by the newly-raised 79th Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery.79 S/L Rgt at RA 39–451 AA Division 1940 at British Military History During the Blitz of 1940–41, 38 Light AA Bde provided the searchlight component of 1 AA Division, directing the Heavy (HAA) and Light (LAA) anti-aircraft guns defending London.1 AA Division at RA 39–45 75 (Middlesex) S/L Regt converted to the LAA role in Home Forces in February 1941 and was later sent to Middle East Command.75 LAA Rgt at RA 39–45 35 (1st Surrey Rifle) S/L Regt also converted to LAA in Home Forces in March 1942,129 LAA at RA 39–45 while 79 S/L Regt disbanded in December 1944. In 1942 AA Command abolished its hierarchy of divisions and corps, and established a single tier of AA Groups;AA Command 1940 at British Military History 38 AA Bde was assigned to 2 AA Group covering South East England.Joslen, p. 400. Conversion ::See main article 304th Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom) By the end of 1944, 21st Army Group was suffering a severe manpower shortage, particularly among the infantry.Ellis, pp. 141–2. At the same time the German Luftwaffe was suffering from such shortages of pilots, aircraft and fuel that serious aerial attacks on the United Kingdom could be discounted. In January 1945 the War Office began to reorganise surplus AA and coastal artillery regiments in the UK into infantry battalions, primarily for line of communication and occupation duties in North West Europe, thereby releasing trained infantry for frontline service.Ellis, pp. 369, 380.Infantry Regiments RA at RA 39–45 A number of AA Brigade HQs in 2 AA Group were also converted: on 22 January 1945, HQ 38 AA Bde was converted into 304th Infantry Brigade under Brigadier C.A.H. Chadwick with the following units under command:304 Infantry Brigade at RA 39–45 * 630th (Essex) Infantry Regiment, RA, formed by 28th (Essex) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery.630 Infantry Rgt at RA 39–4528 SL Rgt at RA 39–45 * 637th (Northamptonshire Regiment) Infantry Regiment, RA, formed by 50th (The Northamptonshire Regiment) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery.637 Infantry Rgt at RA 39–4550 SL Rgt at RA 39–45Northamptonshire Volunteers at Regiments.org * 638th (Royal Northumberland Fusiliers) Infantry Regiment, RA, formed by 53rd (Royal Northumberland Fusiliers) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery.638 Infantry Rgt at RA 39–4553 SL Rgt at RA 39–45BBC – WW2 People's War After infantry training, the brigade went to Norway in June 1945 to help oversee the surrender of the German occupying forces there. Postwar When the TA was reformed in 1947, 38 AA Bde was renumbered 64 AA Brigade, with the following order of battle:Territorial Army 1947 at Orbat.comAA Bdes at British Army units 1945 on * 451 (Chelsea) HAA RegimentLitchfield, p. 163.444–573 Regiments at British Army units 1945 on * 497 (Hammersmith) HAA Regiment Litchfield, p. 166.474–519 Regiments at British Army units 1945 on * 499 (Mixed) HAA Regiment (Kensington) Litchfield, p. 168. * 562 Searchlight Regiment (formerly 27 (London Electrical Engineers) S/L Regt)''Litchfield, p. 169.520–563 Regiments at British Army units 1945 on * 570 LAA Regiment (1st Surrey Rifles) ''(formerly 35 (1st Surrey Rifles) S/L Regt)564–591 Regiments at British Army units 1945 on When AA Command was disbanded in 1955 the brigade was placed into suspended animation, and formally disbanded at the end of 1957. Notes References * Major L.F. Ellis, History of the Second World War, United Kingdom Military Series: Victory in the West, Vol II: The Defeat of Germany, London: HM Stationery Office, 1968/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2004, ISBN 1-845740-59-9. * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military Press, 2003, ISBN 1843424746. * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0-9508205-2-0. External sources * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * Orbat.com * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth (Regiments.org) * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Air defence brigades of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Military units and formations in London